Dragonstripe's guardian journey
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Friendship, loyalty, adventure, action, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Dragonstripe here. You can call me Dracia or Artes, whichever you prefer. I hope you are reading this, for this is the only time I could say of my story. I have chosen the world of Mulan. I am part of a clan, who has a invention to let anyone of the clan go to any world of their choosing. The invention itself is a world, or dimension portal. The experience is different to each one, depending on the world, of course. I chose Mulan, for I am a warrior, similiar like a soldier in Mulan's era. I don't take easy to intruders who dares to invade my leader, Sunrise's territory. I kept a eye on everything, alert to any unfamiliar sound.

I was the leader of my warriors, and I expected them to protect Upworld House and HQ no matter what while I go to Mulan's world. And so, my day came in late spring, a cobalt blue sky, cluttered clouds here and there, and the ground was alive with all kinds of plants, trees blooming. I was wearing clothes that was similiar to Mulan's army clothes, excepting the color which is blue. I had my hair down, pinned with a pretty blossom. I greeted my warriors, and some clanmates who was around Upworld House. I came down in the elevator, my eyes moving to the motions of clanmates in HQ, and then I saw Sunrise. She looked at me, quiet and respectful, and nodded, gesturing for me to come up to her. I did, watching her face soften into a smile, and handed out my totem necklace. _Interesting. INow I have seen everything. It's very different._ I looked at it, a mini chinese dragon curling itself, gold eyes gleamed out at me, and the symbol of yin and yang above the dragon, all encircled in silver. I grabbed it, put it around my neck. I smiled at Sunrise, thanking her respectfully. She smirked, and nodded, and left in the way to the library. I went in a different way, heading to the hallway of doors.

My red door is number 13, the age where I found that I have a crush on the hilarious dragon, Mushu. I both loved and hated him, for he truly cares for Mulan yet he's very selfish about his pedestal. Sunrise has a theory about him._ She says if I somehow make Mushu see the good and bad in the conquences for him, Mulan, and others, he would be less selfish, and more helpful. And also there's also Shang. He somehow becomes a jerk in the parade scene, was judging her back in the tent scene. And he's very strict on training. If I make him a bit more relaxed, and give the soldiers some breaks, and listen to me about prejudice and respect, he would then totally listen to Mulan, and rescue the emperor sooner, and help Mulan along to home. At least, that's the plan anyway._

I went into my room, the doorway has a chinese crafted rug laid out, the floors bamboo, the walls full of shelves and pictures of Mulan merchandise, and my bed is red with a black trim, the dresser, oak brown, embalmed with my own designed chinese crest, which is a blossom with a mini chinese dragon holding it in its claws in white and gold. I went to the bathroom, where the floor continues, the walls painted blue, a glass sink, the toilet porcelain, and a large bathtub which is pale tan. I hung up my hair into a ponytail, and checked my eyes. I wear contacts, and I am far-sighted. I headed out of my room, into the hallway, on the way to the portal which is on, and everybody else respectfully standing by, smiling. I looked at my fellow warriors and they nodded, promising to watch the place around. I smiled gleefully, chuckled, as Sunrise attempted to do a chinese bow to me, and I hugged her, thanking her once again for this chance. she welcomed me, and walked over to the side where everybody else was standing, watching me. I watched the portal's rainbow colors beam on and on, tempting me to come in, and I slowly walked in, the darkness lightening up to reveal a tunnel becoming a shrine. I looked around, seeing tombstones with chinese engravings. I came to understand Chinese, English, when I was a kid. So I read them all, the names unrecognizable. I was confused, for it was not the Fa shrine, then as I read the most recent name of a tombstone, then I saw that it is the Li shrine. _Shang's family shrine!_

"Yes, young lady. You have seen my son's shrine. I am here to say some things that concerns you and my son.". sounded a slightly echoing, female, soft voice. I turned to see a spirit of a woman, colored blue, her clothes, a blouse and a long skirt, feet unseen. I looked at her closely, and saw she has the sharp eyes, and forehead that Shang received.

"Who might you be, my lady?". I asked respectfully with a smile.

"I am Li Zan. I believe you may know of my son.". replied Zan with a gentle smirk.

I realized, "Oh, yes, Li Shang, your son. I have came here to see if I can help him and others of my choice, but only if you wish, Li Zan.". as I replied. Zan nodded, and we chatted a bit. She told me that she died when Shang was only a little boy, and that her ancestors and herself wished me to be Shang's guardian, and I accepted. After the conversation, we had bowed goodbye to each other, and she disappeared, as the shrine went along with her, coming back to the tunnel where the end holds the army site waiting for me, and I came, went into it. Then came darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, my head hurts. Who or what hit me?_ I woke up to the view of the lake beside the army site, and I looked around, got up on my claws. _Wait, claws._ I arched my foreclaws and hindclaws, their sharp ends in black, and I got closer to the lake, looked at myself. _Huh, Zan must have a similar taste like I do. I look very peculiar. _My main body is sky blue, my nose, tail, spikes is midnight blue. My horns are dark gray, and my belly is pale tan. My eyes remain blue through they has become a bit more dragonesque. I don't have a mustache, and I figured only male dragons like Mushu has them.

I practiced curling and uncurling my tail, and trying to find my fire. I didn't succeed yet at it, but with practice, I hope it will come out in time. I walked up to the army site, hiding with my small size, noticing that the place is not set up yet entirely, only a few tents up. I saw Shang's tent, and unfortunately, Chi-Fu's tent. _Grr. I would like to bite Chi-Fu in the butt, but that's a kinda gross thought. No, I would just let Shang punch him. Now, that would be interesting. Yep. _I perked up, saw Shang coming out in his clothes, and also I saw his father, General Li behind him, conversing with each other. Hmm, the Emperor's order must have been called out already, assuming that Li General was here to tell the bad news.

I sneaked along the bushes, long grass, and then behind Shang's tent. I moved around quietly, listening to the men talk, still outside, walking to Chi-Fu's tent. I slipped into Shang's tent. _Huh, he's very neat, not messy at all, orderly. _I looked around, went to find a seat, waiting for Shang to come back, so I can talk to him. I waited for a while, sitting on a throw pillow which I smelled of horsehair, and feathers. Then I heard grumbling and murmuring from outside, as I recognized Shang's deep voice.

"Oh, I can't believe that Chi-Fu! He's so pompous, he suffocates me! And so wimpy to Father! (snorts) I don't know why the emperor asked for him.". said Shang as he came in, his face angry, and frowning, his arms stiff and tense.

"Hey, where are your manners, Li Shang? You should be respectful, even if they are pompous.". I said sternly as I played with my tail and looking at him. Shang turned to my voice, his face of surprise and shock.

"Who are you?" asked Shang confusedly.

"Oh, I am Dracia, and your guardian. Your ancestors sent me to help you, Li Shang. And if you're wondering, I am a dragon, small, yes, but I am helpful.". I replied.

Shang kneeled down to my height, and pursued his lips, "You're my guardian? But why?". as he asked.

I went closer to him, and replied, "Let's say, your mother wanted me to keep an eye on you, and keep you out of trouble here.". Shang gasped, and gaped.

"My mother. You saw her? Is she mad at me?". asked Shang.

"Oh, no, Shang. She is not mad at you or anything. She's just afraid that you would mess up or something. She's very proud of you, and that she loves you very much. I promised her that I will be your guardian and I am.". I calmly said as I put a claw on his hand. Shang nodded, and smiled a rare smile, thanking me. We chatted, then someone spoke outside, startling me into hiding mode, which is his shoulder. Shang was a bit surprised by that, and went to talk to the person who just came in, which is his father. I listened, as he spoke that the soldiers are starting to come in, and that his army just came in. I peeked outside as Shang and his father went outside to check the soldiers and all. I saw that Chi-Fu was leaving his tent, strapped his horse, and went out with a group of imperial warriors. _Soon, Mulan will know the news, and tonight, she will leave, up starting things. This is going to be good or bad, either way I see it, anyway. _Later, tonight, I went to sleep in a hammock that Shang just made out of the blue, after dinner of fire flakes, and rice bread in my temporary home for now.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke suddenly to the horns, falling out of my hammock. _What the heck? I was just having a good dream!_ I noticed Shang getting up, and putting on his armor, cape. _Not bad at all._ I nodded my approval as he asked. I stretched my body, arms, and legs, yawning and turning to find breakfast which is freshly cooked for Shang. Shang politely and respectfully gave me the other half after he finished his half. I thanked him, and began eating rice in a fish broth, which is actually excellent than I thought. We had small talk after I finished breakfast, and then my ears perked, of great hearing, heard steps outside coming up to the tent. I told Shang quickly of this, and then zipped up his shoulder to the neck where I hid under the cape tie, listening as General Li came in, holding his map, and models in it, and they sat down in tradition, the map laid out with the models up and moving. I peeked at the map when General Li had his head down, and I saw all the army sites, and the area where the Huns are rumored to be. An idea came up to me, as I remembered something rather important._ General Li was positioned at the Qui Gong Pass, and he, his army was overwhelmed by the Huns, and lost their lives. If I suggest it to Shang, he would tell his father of it._

I pssted Shang, and whispered, "Shang, maybe your father should have surprises for the Huns. Look, the emperor's palace is just beyond the pass, and your father would ask for explosions, and cannons, and that would impact the Huns some. Go ahead, suggest it to your father.".

Shang quietly nodded, and cleared his throat, and said my suggestion to his father, where General Li listened inquisitively, and groomed his beard as he considered it, thought of it. He accepted the idea, and said that it will be his new plan, if his first plan doesn't work. He thanked Shang, and Shang nodded. Then Chi-Fu came in, interrupting the nice moment, then General Li presented Shang's new sword, and promotion. I congratulated him quietly as he received them, and then thanks and bows came. General Li and Chi-Fu went out, leaving us alone. I crawled out to his shoulder, smiling as Shang murmured the hopes of himself and his troops. I winked at him as he looked at him, and told him to go for it, and do his best. He nodded, tied his sword, as I went back to my hiding spot. We came out, as I peeked, seeing the messy disaster, grimacing at the soldiers. I listened to Shang and his father's farewells, and then I quietly growled at Chi-Fu's attitude as Shang came, ordering the soldiers to stop. Sure enough, Mulan was there. I hid back, listening to the awkward conversation, wincing at the strict tone in Shang's voice as he ordered the soldiers to do the rice cleanup. We left back to his tent, and just before, I peeked at Mulan, and I saw Mushu trying to assure her. I smiled, then we came in.

Shang then spoke, "What was that boy trying to do? He almost wrecked the entire place. And he's the son of Fa Zhou? The Fa Zhou is great, but his son, Ping?".

I came out, chuckling at his face and gestures as he said that. I jumped to the main post of the tent, my claws clenched, my body curled, as I let go of my arms to gesture and talk.

"Well, your first day may not gone good, but you proved that you make them listen. Ping may be young, but I feel that he has hidden potential, and he only needs to find it. Through, that order of the rice cleanup is kinda harsh, but you need to focus to make the soldiers determined and strong, to fulfill their potential.". I replied assuredly. Shang crossed his arms, pursued his lips as he thought on my reply. Then he nodded, thanking me for the advice. The day passed with meals, chats, interruptions of Chi-Fu, and ideas to improve the soldiers' stamina, and determination. Shang headed to bed, as I snuck out for a few moments, to see the stars. _Wow, the stars look so beautiful. No pollution, no buildings, no lights to block them out. The stars' light rivals the sun excellently. _I laid down, smiling and thinking of the future ahead, then I heard chirps and squeaks. I turned to see Cri-Kee surprised to see me. I grinned at him, I chatted to him as I understood his chirps and squeaks, as if they are English. I told him of my guardianship, and not to tell Mushu of me until I choose to meet him. Cri-Kee understood, and we said our good nights. He hopped away to Mulan's tent, as I turned to return to Shang's tent. I snuck in, my body tired and I fell into my hammock, went to sleep quickly. _I hope my idea for General Li works, and that Mulan is here to train. Shang better not be too tough on these guys and Mulan. Oh, well, let's see what happens._


	4. Chapter 4

The first few weeks was miserable, Mulan and the others struggling to follow Shang's examples of technique, and Shang frustrated by everything, and Chi-Fu made everything less tolerable than I would've like. I trained in some techniques of mine, and some of Shang's techniques in the tent while Shang was out with the soldiers, and once a while I managed to sneak out to watch the progress, and looked for Mushu. I saw him around the camp, on the hills, and in the trees. Cri-Kee saw me often, and we conversed on Mushu and other things. I met Shang's horse, Shiku. We came to like each other, and I rode him briefly sometimes, and he told me some things he knew about Shang. I found out that Zan, Shang's mother died of a terrible sickness which was called smallpox, which is like purplish spots covering a majority or more of a body. And I also found out that Fa Zhou trained with General Li long ago, which explains how Shang knew about Fa Zhou.

I advised Shang on examining the soldiers' weaknesses and strengths, and where they can find the most potential for themselves. Sure enough, a small difference came to the surface after my advice, and a lot of soldiers are perking up slightly with more confidence, yet Mulan, and the trio of Yao, Ling, and Chien Po are still struggling. The arrow challenge hasn't been achieved yet. I got close to Shang, as in a sisterly guardian bond. And eventually, I chose to meet Mushu with the help of Cri-Kee, and Mushu was surprised when he met me. He attempted to make a few jokes of his sarcastic humor, and I had to hide my laughter mentally. We came to visit each other at least three times a week at nighttime. I also met Khan, and he liked me for I was polite and friendly to him, through Mushu was jealous for a few moments right there, which unfortunately made me giggle, and roll my eyes at the gesture. He then came to be more polite after I told him sternly to be nicer to Khan.

Then everything greatly changed with the success of Mulan, achieving the arrow challenge, and making Shang awed and respectful of her from that moment, and inspired the trio, and the others. Shang came to be often defeated by Mulan and others in fight duels, and the trio, with their talents succeeded with achievements each day. I cheered, congratulating Shang, and showing him a few techniques of mine. Shang asked for my permission to try them with the soldiers, and I approved. I came in pride, watching Shang, Mulan, and the others training from my techniques. They became quicker, clever in defense and offense, and quieter in evading weapons, smarter in strategies, and most of all, stronger in teamwork.

Weeks and weeks has passed, and before I know it, several months has improved the army in leaps and bounds, ignoring Chi-Fu's attempts to anger or tease them. _(snickers) I loved his face when his tent was destroyed, and that Mushu gladly somehow sneaked into Chi-Fu's new tent, covering him in honey one night, and I woke that morning to Chi-Fu's high-pitched scream, echoing. With Shang, we came out of our tent, seeing Chi-Fu being swarmed by bees, and frantically running to the lake in his pajamas. Shang and the others including Mulan laughed, whooped, and chuckled at Chi-Fu's misfortune. I glanced at Mushu who was slightly out of Mulan's collar, smirking, and chuckling, as he winked at me. I chuckled, and giggled quietly._ I chuckled, remembering that.

I haven't heard any news of General Li or anything from Shang, and I hoped sooner or later, Mushu will attempt to make a sos letter for Shang and the army to come to the front. I noticed that Mulan was becoming lovesick of Shang, and Shang didn't notice it, through he talks with some soldiers including her on the training, and Mulan seems to love to talk with him, and sure enough, they came to converse often, briefly speaks about their lives and all, through Mulan was slightly lying with a almost truth, and she seemed guilty of it, from what Mushu told me of her. Anyway, Mulan came to be respected by Shang and the others including the trio, becoming friends and all. _I hope Shang gets done with the training soon. I wonder what happened to General Li. Sure, there haven't been any news yet, but he must be okay, for he could have used my idea already or right now. Oh, well, we'll have to see._


	5. Chapter 5

The day, or rather night came with a few surprises. I was chatting with Shang, and the training was complete, with Mulan and the trio at the tip of the top, getting good scores. we were interrupted by a soldier saying that Chi-Fu requested for Shang, and so, I in my hiding spot, we got out of our tent and went to Chi-Fu's tent. I was outraged by Chi-Fu's attitude toward Shang, so I was tempted, sneaked out of my hiding spot, and quietly crawled around the space of the tent while Chi-Fu was distracted by Shang, and with snickering, I bit Chi-Fu by the foot. Chi-Fu squealed and I quickly hid out of sight as Chi-Fu turned around shouting and looking for me. While Chi-Fu was distracted, I returned to my hiding spot swiftly.

Shang kept his face stoic while his eyes hidden with a smile, asked, "Chi-Fu, are you done with your foolish antics? I am anxious to get back to my tent.".

Chi-Fu turned to look at Shang, he frowned, and then smirked, "Of course, Captain. By the way, your army won't be at the front, not with me around. You may be dismissed.". then opened up the entrance with a flourish. We went out, saw Mulan near, and she said her comment. Shang stopped within a minute. I whispered to Shang to say something.

"Thank you for the offer, Ping. I wouldn't mind doing it to him, but I know better than that. And I believe you. And you may be young, but you are a good soldier.". Shang said with a rare smile, and left with me, peeking behind him to see Mulan with a surprised look. I smiled. _Whoa, I didn't know Shang can make a sentence powerful with a rare smile._ We got back to our tent, I sneaked out, and Shang began to speak.

"I thought you can't let anyone beside me see you. Why did you do it?". asked Shang.

I chuckled, grabbed a few fire flakes, with confidence, I brought out my fire, cooking my snack, and spoke, "He didn't see me at all. I am faster than you know, and he deserves it. He disrespected you, and that makes me mad. You are the captain of this army, and you shouldn't let anyone else say so, in my opinion.". Shang smiled, chuckling and thanking me. I nodded, and then we chatted on other topics. I distantly heard something, perking up my ears, hearing the sound getting closer and closer. I warned Shang,and I quickly hid a second before Chi-Fu in his bath towels came in, calling for Shang. Sure enough, Chi-Fu received the faux message, in courtesy of Mushu. I barely slept that night, and in the morning, I hid in the satchel that nestled on Shiku while Shang and the others prepared to be in their armor.

We went off into the country, myself napping and peeking out to see the countryside go by. For the next few nights and days, I met up with Mushu and chatted with him on this trip and all, and I slept near him, or Shiku, or in any trees we stopped by. I also talked with Cri-Kee, Khan. I took turns hiding in the satchel, or with Shang. I spoke with him in whispered tones and gestures, and we passed the time barely. I listened to the conversations and songs of the army. And sure enough, the Worth A Girl Fighting For song came up, and surprisingly, Mushu added a few choice words to the song.

He said, **"I want a girl who is spunky and beautiful, she can laugh at my humor, and I admire style and strength that comes in a girl that I wish for. She would have a smile that rivals the stars, and colorful as the sky. She would listen, advise, and help me no matter what, and that's the girl I am fighting** **for.".**

I smiled, chuckling as I admired his singing voice which is almost like Elvis Presley in a boyish way. _Wow, I didn't know that he can sing or be that good. And he sung for me, that's so sweet!_ I laughed at Chi-Fu as he attempted to sing, and was shocked when Shang whispered something to me when we heard Mulan's part.

Shang said, "That's who I want for, what I wished for.". S_urprising. Figures, being that Shang and Mulan is truly a match in fate. _I quietly hummed and whistled until we came there.


	6. Chapter 6

There, which is the destroyed village. I peeked, horrified of the lost people, and prayed for any survivors. I went to the top of Shiku's head while the other soldiers disappeared in different directions. I sniffed, the ash, smoke assaulting my nose until I found something. I smelt a human scent, I told Shang to lead Shiku in the direction I am smelling. The human scent wasn't any of the soldiers or Mulan. It smelt familiar, like from Shang. _Oh, spirits. It must be General Li. _I jumped off, into the snow, Shang calling for me, pushing Shiku to follow me as I ran on all fours. I kept smelling, and the scent came closer and closer. I came upon a manmade cave in the rocky terrain, hearing noises from the cave. Shang kept up with me, and got off Shiku as we arrived at the cave. I went up to Shang on his shoulder and told him of what I heard. Shang put on a determined face as he drew out his sword, while I went to my hiding spot. I peeked, as Shang walked in, tense and silent, my reptilian sight able to see in the dark, saw a couple of shadows moving around, with the dim light of a lantern in the distance.

A noise loudly sounded out, alerting Shang to strike out, then orders from him yelling into the distance to get the shadows come out. I watched the lantern moving toward us, revealing a familiar person, and an unrecognizable person. _General Li! He's alive! But how?_ General Li shouted out to Shang, stopping him in hindset, and holding a young girl by hand. She looks like at least 6 or 7. Shang gasped, and laughed, as he and General Li reunited, while I sneaked out quickly, close by the girl. She was holding the lantern in her hands, wearing a cotton-threaded shirt, with a mini skirt in cobalt blue. She didn't see me at all, for my camouflage has hid me. I listened as the men spoke.

"Father, how are you alive? Did the fireworks and cannons work at all?". asked Shang.

General Li chuckled, "Oh, yes, it worked excellently. They took out nearly a third of the Hun army, but they are still persistent. Right now, they must be on the way across the pass. I fought bravely, I almost died, but this dear girl saved me and brought me here.".

Shang sighed, "Then we must get going if we want to stop the Huns from reaching the Emperor. Who is she, that saved you?".

General Li gestured for the girl to come, and patted her on the head, as she introduced herself shyly.

"Hello, my name is Pa Korime. General is my friend, and I like you too.". said Korime quietly. Shang chuckled gently, introduced himself, and said that we should get going. While General Li and Korime was agreeing, I snuck back into Shang toward my hiding spot. We all came out, and I saw Mulan coming and asking while she was holding the familiar small doll. Korime called for her doll, and Mulan gladly returned it to her, Korime clutching it in her hands, thanking her. Then everybody else including Chi-Fu returned, crowding around us, talking and asking. Shortly, we went back on pace, going through the pass. General Li was walking with the soldiers, while Korime with her doll, rode on Khan as Mulan led him along. I whispered with Shang on the events, and hearing his opinion. He is very in charge of his army, for General Li didn't challenge it,a nd just went with the flow. _Well, today is both bad and good. We lost people, good people, but we have General Li, and Korime as the sole survivors in that disaster. A third of the Huns army taken out by fireworks and cannons, that's pretty good. Yet Shan Yu and the rest is still alive. I hope this streak of luck goes on for later, for I think the ambush scene might happen for sure, and have the mountain scene as well._


	7. Chapter 7

Far too quickly, the ambush scene happened at once. I was jostled everywhere by Shang moving around, the shouts and yells of the soldiers, and the burning of the Huns' arrows flying left and right. I came out of Shang, and held tight on Shiku's mane, as we all moved forward to the rocks. I saw General Li helping with the cannons, and Mulan holding Korime by the arm as she pulled Khan quickly. I frowned at Chi-Fu's cowardness, and I clutched my ears tight as the cannons blew out toward the huns. Then came silence as Shang ordered Yao to hold the last cannon, and the Huns showed up with Shan-Yu at the front. I noticed General Li hide Korime under the rocks, and then got his sword out, preparing to fight again as he nodded to Shang, father and son glancing at each other briefly then Shang shook out, ordering the soldiers to prepare to fight.

Then Mulan went out with the last cannon, and noticing Shan-Yu's falcon get closer and closer, and an idea striked me. I ordered Shiku to buck me toward the falcon, and as the falcon attacked Mulan, Shiku bucked. I zoomed forward, somersaulting and tensed to face. And I confronted the falcon, we crashed in mid-air, his screeches loud, as I clawed, scratched, and bit him. He fought me as hard as he could, and I heard the avalanche coming hard. I grinned then frowned as I briefly glanced down to see Shang and Mulan on Khan get overwhelmed by the avalanche, and I growled, giving a last bite on the falcon's chest, and let go, chuckling as I drew my biggest flame I've ever did, and burned the feathers off him, he stopped and fell, embarrassed and lost, giving a last glare at me. I saluted, winking as I fell downwards to the avalanche below me, closing my eyes. Then I heard Mushu's voice, I turned sideways in mid-air, saw him sledding on a familiar shield, calling to me. I grinned, called to him, as I set my body straight, set as an arrow, my forepaws out to catch Mushu's forepaws, and he caught me swiftly. I landed safely into the shield, as we zoomed left and right. He asked if I was okay, and I nodded with a wide smile.

"Dang, you are a cool dragon, fighting that falcon and all." laughed Mushu.

I chuckled, "If anyone threatens my family, I give them pain. After all, I am a guardian as you are.". Mushu nodded, then focused on steering the shield as we zoomed. We called for our respective people, calling for Mulan and Shang. Quickly, we found Cri-Kee, and I jostled Mushu as I saw Mulan on Khan rescue Shang, struggling to drive upwards through the snow, and quickly, we made it to the side. I hid near Shang, as Mushu and Cri-kee landed on Khan's rump, and alerted Mulan to the gorge. I held tight within Shang's cape, as we fell, then came caught in mid-air by the arrow lift. I quickly hid back into Shang, as we were received by General Li and the soldiers. I peeked to see Korime being held by General Li, and Shang recovered to life, sternly started to lecture Mulan, then stopped as he complimented her. We all cheered, then stopped as Mulan leaned down, holding her wound, fainted, as Shang softly whispered to Mulan to hold on. He asked General Li to receive a doctor, and he left, with Korime with him on Shiku to the outskirts of the Emperor's city to find a doctor. Then Shang ordered some of the soldiers including the trio to set up a tent, and they did. Shang carried Mulan inside, and I climbed out to watch them.

"Why, Ping? You are crazy to go out like that. Please hold on.". whispered Shang. I smelled Mulan's wound as Shang gave me some space.

I whispered, "The wound is deep, yet it is not life-threatening. Her wound will be treated easily.". _Uh-oh, I slipped!_ Shang nodded, then stopped, widening his eyes.

"What, she? Are you saying Ping is a woman? Impossible!". semi-whispered Shang.

I growled sternly, "Don't dare you say that? What would your mother think if she sees you disrespecting a woman of words? She saved your life, for spirits' sake! There must be a reason why she is a soldier. She is a hero, that's it!". Shang stared at me, pondering on my words, frowning, and sighed as he closed his eyes. He whispered that he won't say anything until she reveals herself. I nodded, patted his hand with a claw, and saying we better get to leave her alone. He nodded, and I went to hide in him once more, as we headed out. He paced left and right as he and the other soldiers waited for the doctor. Soon enough, General Li returned with the doctor, no Korime anywhere with them, saying she was left at the doctor's house, resting. The doctor quickly went into Mulan's tent, with Shang pacing outside the tent, while General Li sat with the other soldiers, talking and murmuring.

Then the doctor came out, I listened to the whispers, and I peeked to see Mushu and Cri-Kee scared and upset. We came in, seeing Mulan awake, and I glanced to see Shang neutral smiling at her. Mulan noticed at the bandages, and blushed as she covered herself and began to speak. Then Chi-Fu came in, interuppting, threatening to tell everyone, then surprisingly, Shang punched him, and Chi-Fu went all out, down. Shang dragged him outside, telling that Chi-Fee fainted at the blood, and returned back inside as he told them that Mulan needs to be mostly alone in peace. Mulan gaped at him, her lips in a "O". Shang smiled helpfully.

"Sorry about that, miss. I thought it was time to give that pompous Chi-Fu of what he deserved. Now, listen. You saved my life, and now I am in your debt." replied Shang.

"That's all right, Shang. I mean, Captain. My name is Fa Mulan, and I did become a soldier to save my father. I am sorry, and I never thought this would go this far. I don't want to hurt you." softly said Mulan. Shang put on a rare smile, and nodded, as he went on, casually saying things, and accepting her apology. They chatted a bit, then Shang left with a casual good-bye. Chi-Fu was still unconscious, yet General Li looked suspicious. He pulled Shang along, telling that he somehow knows of the secret. Shang and his father argued a bit then agreed to keep the secret for the sake of Mulan. I peeked, saw Chi-Fu getting awake, and gasped as I saw him walking toward Mulan's tent, a creepy grin plastered on his face. I tried to warn Shang, but it was too late. _Oh, no, just as Shang was getting along with Mulan as he knows the truth of her secret. Not this! And General Li seemed to understand too._


	8. Chapter 8

Chi-Fu revealed Mulan's secret to the soldiers, and recited some rules, pressuring Shang and General Li. Shang repaid the debt, saving her life, and thanked her for no reason. He and the others left her, I peeked to see Mushu and Cri-Kee coming out to comfort Mulan, and Mushu saw me, I mouthed, "It's okay.". We headed down to the city, parading through, Chi-Fu being his selfish, pompous self, the soldiers sad. I looked at Shang as General Li came up to him on a freshly brought horse.

"Shang, it's not your fault, or anybody else's fault. Fa Mulan is the bravest woman I have ever met, and not to count, she's the daughter of my dear old friend, Fa Zhou. Fathers worry for their children no matter how old they get, and I see that you are thinking of her and everything she did. Why, she saved us all, and if anyone doesn't respect that, then I take action to acknowledge that, and you should, too. Think about that, son.". replied General Li, then he went ahead of the parade, presumed to see the Emperor. Shang looked up, watching his father leave, and sighed as he thought of what his father said.

"Hey", Shang looked down at me, "your father's right. Mulan is a good woman, and an incredible person. She loves her father, and she chose to fight in honor for her father. Everything happens for a reason, and that's what I think. By the way, why did you thank her for no reason whatsoever?". I whispered. Shang was about to reply when Mulan came by suddenly. She explained about the Huns, and Shang simply thanked her, and told her to stay close by. Mulan nodded, and asked the same question to Shang that I just've asked. We went on, upwards to the palace stairs, and General Li was standing by the Emperor, his stance tense and respectful. He winked at Shang, as he gave the sword of Shan-Yu that somehow the soldiers found in the avalanche while Mulan was being treated. Shang received the sword, then bowed to the Emperor as I hid and listened. The Emperor mysteriously knew everything, and was receieving the sword when the world went upside down.

Shan-Yu's closest minions came out of the paper dragon, and captured the emperor and the sword. I heard the horrific gasps and shouts as I peeked to see Shan-Yu alive and well on the roof of the palace. Shang growled, got up, ran up with the soldiers, and General Li to the huge doors. I crawled out quickly, Shang unknowing of myself slipping away, and I found a rather big hole in the walls, and went through. I used the rafters to get around, looking for the minions or Shan-Yu. I saw the emperor pushed and carried to the doors that led to the porch terrace. I frantically slipped through the doors as the minions went back to close them by Shan-Yu's orders, and hid in the walls quickly as the minions passed by. I drew out a breath I was holding, and crawled up to the rafters, listening to Shan-Yu's rants. _Whoa, the emperor's surely brave to face that beast of a Hun. _I silently gasped as Shan-Yu was preparing to strike the emperor, then General Li came in, surprisingly. He fought Shan-Yu, as Shang helped Mulan and the trio with the Emperor. Then General Li was striked, as Shang watched and stared at his father unconscious, then glared as he drew his sword, fighting Shan-Yu. The Emperor was out, the trio one by one, then Shang was striked, I growled, leapt into Shan-Yu's face, clawing his eyes as I bit his nose. Then I felt a hand tightly wrapping around me, leaving me barely room to breathe, and I squirmed, bit his hand, my ears full of screams, and I saw a glint of shine, then pain. I yowled, screamed of pain, when Shang was woke by General Li, jumped at Shan-Yu, I fell to the ground, and whimpered as the floor touched me. I slowly crepted to the side, watching Mulan rescue Shang once more, then she was gone with Shan-Yu and General Li following her.

"Dracia! Are you hurt?" asked Shang as he reached me, lifted me by his arms. I looked at my back, a long scar downwards from the spine to the tail. _Great, now I got a scar from the infamous Shan-Yu. This is going to be quite the story._

I looked up at Shang, "Yes, I am hurt. That monster gave me a scar. It'll heal, but it will still be there forever.". as I replied tenaciously. Shang nodded, held me gently as we headed down, out of the palace. I saw the firework cannon fly at Shan-Yu, then the explosion. I warned Shang as Mulan came down by rope. Shang was knocked down, and I fell, landing on my feet, and saw Mushu and Cri-Kee alive and laughing. I reached him, touching his shoulder, smiling as Mushu grinned at me. We all slipped to Shiku and Khan. We watched General Li walk out of the palace, laughing with Shang, and shaking hands with Mulan. Then Chi-Fu came out, complaining and muttering mean things about Mulan, as Shang and the men protected Mulan from him. Then the Emperor came out, the scene of Mulan declared to be a hero went along. I bowed in respect, as I noticed Mushu and Cri-Kee misty-eyed, bowed too. _Well, looks like everything's well again. General Li likes Mulan, and Mulan saved China, and Shang saved me. Sure, I got a scar, Mulan has one too, but hey, Shan-Yu the monster Hun's gone forever for sure this time. Yep, peace is back._


	9. Chapter 9

Mulan then received her gifts from the Emperor, and was thanked by General Li, hugged by the trio, and Shang asked to escort her home. Mulan accepted, and they called for Khan and Shiku. They got on, and we all went down the stairs, with everybody cheering and moving back to let Mulan and Shang through. We got out of the city, going on a different path. I was then hiding in the satchel on the ride, mindful of my scar. I peeked out to see Mulan at front, and I remembered the question Shang was asked of. Shang was asked of why he thanked Mulan back on the mountain and he never answered yet. I smiled, and I carefully crawled on the saddle around Shang, then front of him. Shang noticed me, and came to ask if I needed anything. I shook my head, and gestured at Mulan as I spoke of my ailment. Shang looked up at Mulan, then down at me. He nodded, then kicked Shiku to canter up to the side slightly. Mulan heard him, turned her head at Shang, smiling, and looking curious.

"Hey, Mulan." replied Shang.

"Shang, you seem to be thinking of something. What's wrong?". asked Mulan gesturing with a hand.

Shang chuckled, then replied, "You remember your question just before we approached the palace?", at Mulan's nod, "Well, I never got to answer it, and I hope you understand this. I had a mother who listened to me, my questions about everything, my ideas, everything. She was wonderful, then she passed away, leaving me with a great father that I hoped to make him see that I am not him, just me, you know? Anyway, you came in, a disguised soldier, awful at training at first, but you still listened, you heard me and you understood me when we talked. Then your true self came out, and I listened, and heard you, and I knew you are more than a woman, you have a true soldier's heart, and you are a hero in respect. You fought for your father, and I could've done the same thing if I did, and that's more honorable than anything." replied Shang patiently with a rare smile.

Mulan gaped, then smiled widely, thanking him happily. Shang nodded, and then sneakily pushed Shiku in a run where I had to hold on his mane. I heard Mulan laugh, and then ordered Khan, catching up, racing Shang. With bumpy movements, I quickly sneaked back into the satchel, hearing Mulan's laughter and Shang's chuckles. Night darkened, and we stopped for a rest of sleep and late dinner. I slipped out, landing as Shang set up the tents and Mulan set up a campfire. Shiku snorted, grabbing my attention, asking of my scar. I whispered the story, unknowing of Mushu nearby, listening to everything and paled at the sight of my scar. Then Cri-Kee chirped, interrupting loudly. I turned to see Mushu looking at me, pale yet stern. I shrunk back, my ears low.

"Dracia, I am happy that you are safe, but please don't ever get hurt again. I don't want to lose you.". whispered Mushu gently.

I looked up at him, "Why don't you want to lose me, Mushu?". with a frown.

"Because, Dracia, I care for you, and I..love you.". replied Mushu quietly. I widened my eyes, gaping, noticing Cri-Kee gaping too. _Oh, it explains everything! His part in the song, becoming nicer and sweeter and more selfless._ I smiled, and quickly pecked Mushu on the nose, my eyes shy, looking downwards. I felt a tilt of my chin upwards, Mushu's earthy brown eyes staring at me gently, and brought me into a kiss, his mustache tickling me. Warmth and safety grew inside me, the kiss gentle, and us pulling back. We stared at each other, then we heard Cri-Kee chirp, looked down at him, smiling at us. I chuckled. Mushu hummed, then asked Cri-Kee for some bandages. Cri-Kee nodded and hopped off to Khan. The bandages was brought, Mushu asked me to sit down as he bandaged me gently. I hummed, thinking of a song that my parents used to sing me to sleep. Mushu noticed, asking of it.

I told him that it was simply a family song from tradition, and he asked me to sing it. I looked around, seeing Shang and Mulan finish their dinner by the fire, and went into their tents after spoken good-nights. I nodded, and then sung.

**The moon is clear and the wind is quiet**

**The cradle rocking gently by the branches of a blossom tree**

**The stream whispering softly**

**Sweet child, sleep deep of wonderful dreams**

**Be free in your dreams, little one**

**For, the moon is bright, and the wind is breezing by**

**The cradle held by the blossom tree**

**The crickets singing their songs of the night**

**Little one, dream into the night**

**Hear the song of the moon and the wind, sweet child, and dream.**

I finished, noticing Mushu becoming sleepy. I giggled, went to the satchel, grabbed a small blanket, and covered it over myself and Mushu. He nodded off to dreamland, and I heard Cri-Kee chirp gently, asking to play my song. I nodded, and went to sleep, cuddling Mushu, his arms around me, hearing my song from Cri-Kee, echoing througout the night. _Good night, Mushu. I love you, my funny dragon. Soon, we are going home. Home._


	10. Chapter 10

Mulan returned home as she got to know Shang better by day during the trip, and I got to hang out with Mushu, trading kisses and cuddles. He was so sweet, that he remembered my song and he sung it every other night as I went to sleep next to him. On the night where Shang was having dinner with Mulan and her family, Mushu asked me to be his mate, and I accepted. By courtesy of me, Mushu became polite, more nicer to the spirits, and they had to offer his pedestal back in honor, he accepted, but with a condition, and that I have to be involved too, with Mushu. I never received a pedestal, no, but I accepted to be an advisor in meetings.

Shang stayed in town, helping around with Mulan, getting to know her. Mulan's family seemed to like him aplenty. Soon enough, a month has passed, and General Li who then lived in the emperor's city with Korime, who was adopted by the Emperor himself. I heard that she was very happy with her new father, and sisters, which was the next issue. General Li sent news to Shang and Mulan, just as Shang asked for her hand under the blossom tree. I was so happy for Shang, that I practically suggested the honeymoon to be at a place really peaceful, and Mushu was happy for Mulan, and he wasn't being upset or anything. He knew Shang loved Mulan very much. We went off to the palace, and sure enough, we were to travel with Mei, Su, and Ting-Ting. We got the trio along too.

Mulan and I managed to convince Shang of the newfound love of the princesses and the trio, and over the next few days, with no accidents or anything, we reached that stupid Chin-Chin's kingdom, and Shang told him that the deal is off, leaving a king baffled with the help of myself and Mushu, and we went back home, with the trio/the princesses settling down in Mulan's village. Shang sent news to his father and the Emperor of the trip, and we received news that Korime is to be raised to be the next princess, then be Empress on her choice, of course. During the trip back home, I told Mushu of a surprise I have kept for the past month, and that I was pregnant. Mushu was shocked, why, he fainted at the mention of it, but he slowly came to love that he's going to be a father.

I eventually told Shang about Mushu and the news, and he told Mulan, and I came to know her officially, and Shang came to know Mushu, and a few days later after the return home, they got married, and had moved Shang's mother, Zan's gravestone into the Fa shrine, by Shang's request to his father. Well, once that happened, my baby decided to be born then.

"Ohh, Mushu!", I shouted, "the baby is coming!". Mushu panicked at first, then with a shake from Mulan, he settled down, came to me, held my hands. Mulan then received some large leaves outside the shrine as Shang watched. Cri-Kee heard the commotion and came around, trying to settle the atmosphere as I struggled to give birth. And after a few minutes, my and Mushu's daughter was born. She has my eyes, and her belly is goldish-tan, her main body is violet-purple, and her spikes, tail, nose are black. She had Mushu's horns. We named Mulan and Shang as her godparents, and after a few name suggestions from almost everybody, surprisingly, Cri-Kee came up with it, the perfect name.

She was named Jiang which means 'river'. I came to nickname her Jia for short, and Mushu and the others loved it. She came to be bubbly, cautious, selfless, and clever. Mushu comes to teach her about the Fa history, as I taught her on the Li history with help from Shang. Despite my worries, Shang taught Jia to fight in offense and defense, and Mulan taught her to be respectful of all creatures with love and kindness. Why, Shiku and Khan loved her and came to give her rides quite often. And Cri-Kee became the best friend and advisor to Jia. _I have love, family, and friendship, and all that makes a home where I could belong, and I do, always._


	11. Chapter 11

_Sunrise's P.O.V.-_

Well, Dragonstripe aka Dracia certainly had settled down pretty well, and little Jia has bloomed from being a cutely tiny dragonling to a child almost half of her parents' full height. Why, I had a feeling that Jia will be a great guardian to any future offspring of Mulan and Shang. And speaking of them, Shang is still the captain, and Mulan got the recommodation of being a liteunant, which is pretty awesome. Mulan's family was very happy of the news, and Fa Zhou became part of the Emperor's council, working with his old friend, General Li. Chi-Fu, you ask? (chuckles) Let's say he got demoted to the position of a worker down in the fishing ports, and he's very miserable, from what I heard of him. Now, the emperor's adopted daughter, Korime often has classes for being a princess, but on free days, she would often visit Mulan and the others. She would stay over at any of her older sisters's homes in the village.

I was surprised when the trio got jobs in the village. Yao became a woodcutter, but on his free time, he would make bets on wrestling the tough men in the village. Ling became a teacher in fighting techniques to the children in the village, and in his free time, he could often make jokes, and also help Yao on the business end of the bets. Chi-Po became the matchmaker when the old one quit and moved away, and once he's on free time, he would often go to his house and help Su with the meal of the day and eat all long as he wants. Dracia told me that they plan to ask their princesses to marry them soon. I hope that happens soon.

Anyway, I think this version of China is going to be changed pretty fast with Korime and any offspring of Mulan and Shang or the trio and their princesses helping around. Of course, Jia and any future offspring of Dracia and Mushu will help them no matter what. And Dracia knows to help Shang, as Mushu will help Mulan, on any advice or anything. After all, China is always will be Dracia's home forever and ever.


End file.
